Hell has finally arrived
by Hitachiin-lovergirl
Summary: We all imagine Sasuke as a hot rich boy, but what if he went to bankrupt? he will do anything for money until his last recourse is, marry his number 1 fangirl, will he do it? or will he find another way? sasuxsaku
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first sasusaku fanfic so be gentle please!

Disclaimer; I don't own the characters

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and Sasuke was enjoying his this alone when he sees a flash of orange.

-Baka, I already saw you- he said

-Oi Teme, you are no fun!-said Naruto

-Hn- he said with his stoic face

Sasuke was a young tall boy around his twenties with silky black hair and beautiful black eyes. He had the body of a God and has the feelings of an ice. In the other way Naruto was a boy around the same age but shorter than him and with blond hair and blue eyes with an incredible heart.

And with this you may ask how this two can be friend, no…best friends, well is their love for competing each other, that by the way has led them into many problems all finishing on more discussion. But this time none of them have a bet to do so they were extremely bored or in Sasuke case, extremely happy.

His happiness wouldn't last long because his annoying fans were already chasing him. Like a normal ting (bad, but he is very used already) he started running for the sake of his body (only God knows what his fan girls could do with him). Oh, and of the top of that crew where two girls, two gorgeous and crazy girls, this where his most loyal fan girls.

These two girls supposedly knew everything about him; from what was he wearing (including EVERYTHING) to what he likes and dislikes (but in the bottom they didn't even got that right) he was running until his friend that finally comes in his aid hides him on the Mansion.

Sasuke being gorgeous needed to have a maintenance and to do so you have to have money, which he has and in a large amount. His friend Naruto has rich himself being the son of the city mayor. They sat in the hall painting from exhaustion when his father appeared in the scene.

-Father…hello-said Sasuke with his head very high

-Son, we need to talk-he said

-Oi Teme, I think you are in problems

-You will be in problems young Uzumaki if you don't leave right now- said Sasuke father with a strict face.

The grin on Naruto face disappeared and decided that if he wanted to keep living the most intelligent thing to do will be leave in this exact moment. When the father of Sasuke was sure that Naruto leaved he started talking.

-Sasuke, we need to talk-he said

-Father, I don't want to sound rude but, you already told me that, remember?-said Sasuke

-Is because this is very important Son-said the Father

-Come on, you are making me feel nervous! - said Sasuke

-Son, we are on bankrupt

His father continued to explain the situation but when the word bankrupt reached Sasuke head this started spinning making him feel dizzy until…he pass out. His Father with quick reflexes got his son and makes a signal for a maid to come and help him. With their help they put Sasuke on his bed and let him sleep.

_¨Bankrupt? Bankrupt! I can't believe it! I will be poor, I will no longer look this handsome, wait I shouldn't have though that, bad Sasuke. I have to talk to my father maybe I can work, who am I kidding to, I'm in a few words useless, I need power I need MONEY.¨_

Sasuke gather a few thing in a suitcase and run off of his house in direction to go found Orochimaru, he new that he have the power to make him stronger and show him how to do money, he was like a dark doctor, he well let's just say you wouldn't like to be his patient.

Sasuke walked, and walked until he was too tired that he had finally the brilliant idea to call a taxi. He told where to go and the taxis give him a disgusted look. Then when they crossed the street the taxi stopped.

-Here is- he said extending his hand

-What! ..._ ¨I should have walked¨ _how much is it?-said Sasuke

-50 dollars- he said grinning

-Hn ¨_Does he think I'm rich, well you fat think twice! Cool face, you have to follow ice heart rules and not showing emotions is number 2._

-Well, I'm waiting boy

Sasuke give him the money without telling him a word. He stared in front of the building. When he approached in the names he saw the one of Orochimaru and other that he had never hard about, Severous Snape. Only the name already gives him chills (and with good reason) He stepped in the building and went to look for cubicle 2-C.

_¨Let's see this one said extreme cases, this none poisoning, pyrotechnics hell, what is that?, snakes, finally it has to be near here¨_

Then from the cubicle of Snape the one by that name came out with an angry face. Sasuke really felt the need to run for his live, but that will break rule so he put his cold face and walked to him.

-What do you want? - said Snape

-Power- ha said

-And you are looking for…

-Orochimaru- said Sasuke

-He is next door-he said leaving him alone in the dark corridors.

This place was like a cave it was dark and humid, If you weren't lucky you may also see 1 or 2 bats somewhere and if you where extremely unlucky you will see 1 or 2 snakes. Being this his unlucky day he found not one but 2 snakes.

* * *

Well this is the 1 chapter hoped you liked, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!Thank for reading

* * *

Last Chapter

This place was like a cave it was dark and humid, If you weren't lucky you may also see 1 or 2 bats somewhere and if you where extremely unlucky you will see 1 or 2 snakes. Being this his unlucky day he found not one but 2 snakes.

Chapter 2

Sasuke needed to maintain himself steady until someone come to save him but, being him he launched himself to cross the hallway until one of the snakes bite him on the neck, he instantly fell to his knees and start sobbing. Then the door open and Orochimaru was there with a shocked and disgusted look on his face. He took Sasuke to his cubicle and started extracting the poison out of him. He let him rest until he wake up by himself.

Then after a while he woke up and saw Oro, crying?! (OMG Oro crying!)He didn't know why but he felt guilty so he decided to ask him the reason of his tears.

-Is your entire fault! - He hissed

-Why mine! - said Sasuke pissed off, he broke a rule

-Hey dude you broke a rule- he said smirking

-And you, here crying like a baby?-he said smirking also

-That was low- he whispered

-Don't care, continue- he said

-Well I had the perfect plan and you ruined it- he said sadly

-What plan? - asked Sasuke

-My plan was that, you will come seeking for power, I granted you that, I secretly train you after years I take over your body and look fabulous, then I will have many fan girls just like you and Tsunade will fall head over hells for me.

Poor Sasuke needed to process the information. Today wasn't his lucky day, after what seem like a few minutes Sasuke finally responded.

-And what did I do wrong- he said

-The mark on your neck-he hissed

-What, is cool, chicks will definitely like it- he said proudly

-I don't like tattoos, now get out, you…you mean, you ruined my perfect plan!

This time he didn't think twice and start walking out the door (running for his live will break a rule) then he decided to walk home also because he has no money with him.

¨Wait, where is my suitcase? Oh! I forgot it on the taxi! Well this couldn't get worst (Oh…he said the magic word for disaster) and out of nowhere his loyal fan girl crew came out screaming his name, all of the girls with his face on their T-shirt and even boys. He started running, he broke a rule, but in this moment he couldn't care less.

After a while of running he finally arrived home. He found his Father

-Hi Father- said Sasuke

-Hi son, where were you?- he asked

-Seeking for power- now he can feel the tension

-Results?- asked his father with a cool voice

-None-he said

-Well, if it's money what you are seeking for, I have an answer

-You do, spill it- he said

-Marry….

-Whaatt!!

TBC...

* * *

Jaajajajj I didn't said the name, jajajjaj I will tell you in the next chapter but if I don't receive reviews I will not tell the name! So review please. Don´t worry next chapter will be longer 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi well this is next chapter hope you like it

* * *

Last Chapter

-Hi Father- said Sasuke

-Hi son, where were you?- he asked

-Seeking for power- now he can feel the tension

-Results?- asked his father with a cool voice

-None-he said

-Well, if it's money what you are seeking for, I have an answer

-You do, spill it- he said

-Marry….

-Whaatt!!

* * *

Chapter 3

-Marry Taguya Tenten (A/N: Does she have a last name?)

-Whaatt!! Does she even have money?

-Son!! Of course se has, now do you accept or not?

-I need time to think

Sasuke leave to his rooms and his Father went to the living room leaving the office alone.

-Are they gone? - asked a blonde girl

-I think…go check- said a pink haired girl

-They are gone Sakura-

-Thank god, hey Ino did you hear what they said?

-Of course I did, that's the reason why we are here- said Ino

-She's going to marry Tenten, she doesn't even like him-

-Remember that is all for money-

-If I could have more money…-said Sakura in a thinking way

-More money huh? - Ino was now giving a big smile

-I think we should really go now

Sakura and Ino carefully got out the Mansion and decided that they should go rest.

(Sakura POV)

"_Okay, today was a good one, who I'm kidding today was horrible'', "From the start it was a bad day…"_

_Flash Back_

_-Ino! Come back here you pig!-said Sakura_

_-Hey forehead-girl! You are too slow; if we don't hurry up he will go!_

_-Hey, there come all the other girls Ino! - said Sakura_

_Then they started running in the direction of Sasuke and this went running when his friend Naruto pull him in the mansion._

_The other fan girl run straight but Sakura and Ino were smarter._

_-Let's enter the mansion! - said Ino_

_- Ino! That is wrong- said Sakura_

_- Come on, it will be fun! – Okay?_

_They went for all the trouble of entering the mansion which it wasn't easy. Once inside they started to walk until they found a big room with noises coming from it. They came closer and found the door slight opened, enough for them to see the inside. In the room which was of Sasuke was him preparing a suitcase and mumbling something of going to seek power with Orochimaru._

_When they sensed that he was coming out they quickly hide behind a column praying to not be found. Luckily he was very distracted and didn't notice them. _

_-Sakura, what should we do? - asked Ino_

_-I-I don't now, go for him?_

_-Yeah, that sounds exciting!_

_-Then what are we waiting for? - said Sakura_

_They we singing happily when one of the guard found them, they started running but they were just too many for them. _

_-Hey, let me go! - said Ino very angry_

_-And if I don't want? –said a Guard_

_- We will kick your ass! –said Sakura_

_-We are so scared! – said sarcastically one of the guards_

_- Jasjajjajaja- all the guards started laughing_

_They took the girls to jail; they were there angry and shouting at each other_

_-This is your entire fault! - said Sakura_

_-This was your idea!_

_- It was a joke! - said Sakura_

_-Well… you didn't stop me!_

_-Because you never listen to me- said Sakura_

_-You didn't even tried- said Ino_

_-In the end was a very exciting idea!_

_-I now, thank you! - said a more happy Ino_

_The police was happy that they finally shuted up. Then other police man came to the room._

_-Hey ladies, you can go now-_

_-Really?_

_-This of reconciliation has its power_

_-You can go because your mother paid fore the cost of you two- said talking in the direction of Ino_

_-Ino, I have to thank your mother later_

_-Don't worry, now let's go_

_-Hey girls, Mrs. Yamanako is outside- said the police man_

_-My mother! Sakura quick let's get out of here_

_-Where are we going?_

_-We are going to find Sasuke_

_They didn't now were to go they were hopeless in the streets. Then they saw Amy, one of the girls of Sasuke fan club._

_-Hey Amy! - said Sakura waving_

_-Sakura! Did you go crazy?_

_-Trust me! She has a car, remember? - said Sakura whispering_

_-AMY! How are you? - said a very happy Ino_

_-Good? - She said suspecting something_

_-We need to go to…a snake specialist, Orochimaru- said Sakura_

_-Can you take us there, please?_

_-Snakes! Why? And why should I help you!_

_-It's Sasuke new hobby- said Ino_

_-Really, then let's go_

_After a time of driving they arrive to the place but there was a big group of girls or better said a group of Sasuke fan girls._

_-Why are these girls here? - asked Ino_

_- I invited them- said Amy_

_-Why?_

_-They should also now; it will be fair- said Amy_

_-I should have known this will happen- said mumbling Ino_

_-There he is, there he is! - shouted one of the fan girls_

_They all started running all the way to his house, once he was inside they all decided to leave._

_-Sakura? - asked Ino_

_-Yes Ino?_

_-You remember the way, right?_

_-Yes! Come on!_

_(End of Flash Back)_

"_Ah…and that's the reason I'm so tired", "I really need a bath"_

Sakura was tired and in the tube she was thinking on what to do, he will marry Tenten and then…then she couldn't do anything. She was so sad, she needed to talk to her friend Hinata maybe she can know what to do, she always has good ideas, she is a little shy but is a great person.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and any error that you find please let me now

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry for updating so late but here is chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

In the Hyuuga residence, more exactly in the practicing room in one extreme was Hinata a young pretty girl with short blue hair and white pearl eyes. In the other extreme was a boy with long brown hair and the same type of eyes. They were practicing their techniques when suddenly someone knocked the door.

"Lady Hyuuga, I'm sorry for interrupting but Haruno-san is here"- said the maid

"H-hai! You can let her in"-

"Right, with your excuses I will go"-said the maid leaving the room

"Well, It look's like we will have to practice other time"- said Neji

"Sure, I t…"

"HINATA!!"- shouted a very stressed Sakura

"S-Sakura? What happened?"- said Hinata

"It is horrible Hinata! Sasuke-kun is going to marry Tenten!"-said Sakura now in tears

"Tenten!? "-shouted Neji and Hinata at the same time

"Mm! Sorry , I…just…I will go now"- said Neji who was a little disturbed

"What is the problem with your cousin?"

"It was destiny who posses him"- said Hinata in a matter-of-fact kind

"Jajjajajaj, good one, anyway, now we have to focus in our problem"

"Our?"

"Well, yes…I mean…Tenten is our FRIEND! We have to help her, right?"

"Come on, I now you don't want her to marry him"- said Hinata smiling

"Enough talking, lets get some action!"- said with a gleam in her eyes

"So what is your big plan?"

"For my big plan we need Naruto"

"N-Naruto?!"

"Yes…Na-ru-to" – again with that gleam in her eyes

"Yeah right, like if you didn't want to spend some time with him, is like everyone knows you like him except him! I mean, it can't be more obvious"- said Sakura

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore, now leave!"

"Hinata! Wait, Hinata!"

But it was too late; Hinata was already back in her room and Sakura standing in the garden. A maid led her to the exit. Sakura was confused because Hinata never acted that way, and now the only person able to help her was Ino but she will not let her now her master plan. But Ino was having a master plan of her own.

Ino was in the flower shop cutting the thorn of a rose while mumbling incoherencies when Shikamaru and Chouji entered the shop.

"Morning"- said in a lazy way Shikamaru

"Hi Ino"- said Chouji while eating

"And then…while I…so I can…"- was whispering Ino

"Are you ok, Ino?"- said Chouji

"AH!, too troublesome –said Shikamaru

"Well, then we don't need to be here, so let's go to the barbeque"

They were about to exit the shop when suddenly Ino started yelling. Now they could 1) run, 2) return to the shop, 3) face her and…probably die deaf so the best option and the less harmful was to return to the shop.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! You lazy guys come here now!"

"Ahh…what a drag"- said Shikamaru

"What you said!?"- yelled Ino

"That you are troublesome woman"

Ino started glaring at Shikamaru while he seated on the floor. Chouji was just standing there eating while watching the two of them glare at each other. Chouji make the big mistake of letting out a little laugh. And as you will have guessed Ino snapped at that sound

"Chouji will you be so kind to explain to me what was so funny?" - she said in a low dangerous voice

"Well…I just…that…"

"Never mind! We have no time to loose, we have to look for some items"

"Items? What kind of items?"- asked Shikamaru

"Well I will tell you in the way, now we have to go, BYE MOM!"

"Ino!? Are you going out?!"- shouted her mom from the other room

"YES MOM!"

They were finally out of the shop. They went to Chouji house and grabbed one of Chouji´s smocking and one of her mother dresses. Then they went to Shikamaru´s house and grabbed a dollar and some old Shikamaru smocking.

"So tell me if I'm right, we are going to some store and make 1,000,000 copies of this dollar and dress as rich persons"- said Shikamaru

"Right"- said Ino

"Then we are going to Sasuke´s house and tell his father to instead of marring Tenten to marry YOU because you have more money"- said Chouji

"Correct! It doesn't sound difficult if you say it like that"- said a very happy Ino

"It is going to fail, and the worst part, you now it"- said Shikamaru

"Well! If you say it in such a negative way I now that is going to fail!"

"Troublesome"

"I don't mind really"- said Chouji while eating

"Of course you don't mind, Ino brought you those chips"

"A…well, that MIGHT have helped"

"Why do you talk so much, we have important things to do!"- shouted Ino

"Sometimes we look like her slaves"- said Shikamaru

"Well, she is your fiancée, this is a little taste of what it would be later"

Suddenly Chouji went flying to somewhere in the town very, VERY far away.

"He still doesn't remember to never said that"- said Ino

"Yes, we should have never told him"

"Well, he was present when our parents suddenly announced the engagement"

_Flash back_

_In the flower shop Ino was working when her mother called her._

_"Ino, darling we are going to Shikamaru´s house so get ready"_

_"Hey! Why! I don't want to go, and also there is a lot of work to do"_

_"INO! I SAID THAT WE ARE GOING"_

_"Y-Yes Mom"_

_"Perfect" - said Ino´s mom now in the entrance_

_After a while they finally arrived at Shikamaru´s house. They were greeted by Mrs. Nara and lead to the living room. There, seated in the floor where Mr. Nara, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino´__s father._

_"Well, now that we are all here, we have something very important to announce"_

_"It wasn't me really!"- said Ino_

_"What are you talking about darling?"- asked her mother_

_"What? You still don't now about what happened with Amy the other day?"_

_"No, what happened?" – now the interested one was Ino´s father_

_"Nothing!"_

_"Enough! We are here to announce the engagement"_

_"Engagement!" – shouted the 3 of the kids_

_"Yes, well…you see we planed that one of our sons will marry Inoichi´s girl and we decided that the best one was Shikamaru"- said Mrs. Nara_

_"What? Me?! With this troublesome woman! "- Said Shikamaru_

_"What did you said about my girl?!"- said Inoichi_

_"Nothing, nothing, now let's not fight" – said Shikaku _

_End of Flashback_

"- Ahh…just remembering that day still gives me nightmares"- said Ino

Shikamaru was silent and just for a second he showed sadness to be quickly replaced with the normal bored face.

"Hurry up! We have to go find Chouji"

"Yes… mmm…still troublesome"

TBC

Well this is the end of this chapter and I must say that I have some writer's block so…I don't now when I'm going to update…but if you let REVIEWS it will be faster


End file.
